


Xisuma is a..?

by VoidSuma



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Backstory, Blood and Injury, He is just sad and crying, I'm bad at tagging so if i need to add more pls tell me, Kinda body horror?, Minor Character Death, Other, Respawn Mechanics, Shapeshifter Xisuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSuma/pseuds/VoidSuma
Summary: How did Xisuma come into being? What is he? Does he even know what he is?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Xisuma is a..?

Xisuma isn't actually sure what he is. He's not from some specific species really. He just remembers spawning in a cave one day.

He couldn't see much as he wandered around, there was other creatures but none were quite like him. He thought the endermen were pretty close though, he enjoyed following them and asking about the blocks they picked up.

Infact, they're the ones that started calling him Xisuma, he isn't sure really what it means but he was happy to have a name. 

While he was looking around for some more blocks to show the nature loving endermen he stumbled upon light. He was used to the brightness of lava but this was a lot dimmer. He decided to curiously followed the light only to find something new.

They were sandy colored and when it faced him it looked so scared. He made to ask it what was wrong but a sword had swung out and cut through his arm.

He let out a loud cry, something that hurt even his ears and stumbled back. Now, Xisuma's mouth wasn't normal, he was humanoid yes, but his center had an opening and a long sharp spike of black mass had pierced the figure.

Xisuma calmed down from his fear induced state, shrinking a little as his purple eyes watching them poof into smoke, he walked closer to see the items they had spilled everywhere.

His limb regrew but he felt so so guilty. He didn't mean to hurt the thing! He carefully picked up some of the items, spinning them around. He'd never seen anything but what was in the caves, the axe and sword were so interesting.

He didn't expect the same figure to come back and he quickly dropped the torch he was examining, cowering into a ball as the blackness of his body speared out in all directions.

He only looked up when he heard the man poof again, his heart thundering in his ears. He really should go, but the grass blocks and flowers made him pause, gently holding the blocks in his hand. The endermen would talk about grass and flower, he'd rarely get it to see it though. He smiled happily at the little yellow flower and gently tracing his hand across it.

He almost forgot he was supposed to leave especially when he saw the man come back. He spiked up defensively, holding the flowered block to his chest as he brought his knees up with it. He didn't exactly want to kill the figure again, despite something at the back of his mind urging him to.

"Hello?" 

"Hello." Xisuma repeated, tilting his head.

The figure seemed stunned.

"What's your name?"

"What's your name." Xisuma echoed.

He thought for a moment, before perking up. The endermen spoke this language sometimes. His purple eyes showed his smile as his mind clicked.

"Xisuma."

The other figure paused for a second and sighed.

"Generik." They then lifted a hand toward Xisuma who quickly pushed himself away, sharp blackness stabbing at the offending appendage causing the figure to grunt. Yet.. he didn't pull away.

Xisuma started at Generik, his purple eyes wide in fear before slowly pulling his limbs away. The sight of something ruby red dripping from him frightened Xisuma.

"Sorry.." Xisuma stood, holding the small yellow flower in his hands and looking up. "Yours?" He offered the flower towards Generik.

He took it and Xisuma couldn't help but feel sad about it. Until he heard Generik laugh.

"How about you follow me?" 

Xisuma was stunned.. but he was a curious being. He relaxed his body, no longer spiked up and instead more of like a really tall human. Although the gash in his stomach where his mouth was well as his pitch black body contradicted that.

Xisuma nodded after a moment and followed the man through the cave, looking in intrest at the torches. He'd only remembered seeing the sticks of fire a few times. Generik lead the way and when they reached the outside Xisuma froze. 

"Oh my goodness me.." He breathed in the enderman language, carefully touching the tree bark and leaves. Generik looked at him fondly as he wandered around. Although, he took notice at how when Xisuma pushed his limbs into water, he could only stay like that a few moment before his whole body spiked up and he pulled away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes.. I think so?" Xisuma pouted at the water, well, the best he could with his mouth at his center. 

Xisuma followed Generik back to his base, sitting himself on a crafting bench and waiting. Xisuma always liked experimenting so as he stared at Generik he slowly started to copy his appearance, his body shifting fluidly until he found himself similar, the pitch black of his body adjusting to match his colors.

When Generik turned around Xisuma wasn't expecting how shocked he looked. Xisuma's purple eyes blinked at him before Generik sighed.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"You'll confuse the hermits."

"Hey, Generik.."

"Yes, Xisuma?"

"It's getting hard to breath.." Xisuma mumbled, his body felt faint and the light was starting to hurt his eyes. "Can I go back to the cave now?"

Generik seemed to pause for a moment before shaking his head. "I'll figure it out, how bad is it?" 

"Not too bad.."

"I think I have just the thing."

Xisuma was a little fussy as Generik moved him around, he had stopped imitating the man and instead went to the humanoid form he was comfortable in.

Generik had taken a few days to ajust his solution, and after Xisuma moved his very deadly looking mouth to where a mouth should be, Generik was finished.

Xisuma looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a grey helmet, visor tinted lavender that only showed his vibrant purple eyes. The pitch blackness of his skin was shifted to a tone that matched Generik's. The visor dimmed the light and the green armor covered the rest of black mass. The gloves also helped, covering his hands and all the way up his arms. He felt so cool!

Generik had showed him around the little world and Xisuma quickly made friends with a few of the 'hermits' such as Biffa, Keralis, Hypno and Joe. He enjoyed making friends.

Xisuma was sad when Generik disappeared, he had been teaching Xisuma admin magic after the first small glitch hit him. He remembers how he sobbed to Generik about the feeling of his body ripping apart and replacing itself. Ever since then Generik taught him how to summon admin screens as well as how to do server maintenance among other things.

Xisuma didn't expect the man to leave him as admin. He wasn't even sure what he was, let alone how to lead the small group. He didn't wanna disappoint Generik though..

He had made the new world, transporting the group to it rather smoothly. Despite his anxieties, he was starting to definitely improve with the magic. As he met more hermits he also found himself picking traits he liked, adding them to himself. The brown fluffy hair, the slight bit of facial hair, skin tone, among other things. Afterall, he didn't fully turn into a hermit.

He knew some of them speculated about what he might be, whispered rumors about their 'mysterious' admin. Xisuma didn't exactly want to tell them, being as unsure as he was. Unfortunately, they did happen to know about his limb regrowing ablities.

He maybe or maybe not have lost a limb testing out a death machine and that limb may or may not have formed and evil verison of himself who was kinda just a brat. Well, the hermits didn't know that's how Evil X was formed but they have definitely seen the ender dragon spilt him in half only for him to reform. That was kind of an accident though.

Xisuma sighed, if he wasn't from an existing species what if he just made one up? He had already adopted the last name Void, and he was quite tall.

How about SlenderVoid... he ended up deciding on Voidwalker.

It wasn't until recent seasons where he's had to come clean. He can't really remember what happened but fear and instinct had caused him to hurt someone, his body opening from the center and spearing a hermit like he did Generik a long time ago.

He really didn't mean to but the fear of the situation he can't even remember had sent him running.

The hermit had respawned but Xisuma found himself curled up in a cave somewhere, crying dark purple tears as two endermen watched over him. He hurt someone and that's all he could think about. The endermen chattered above him and he found himself quietly chattering back, sniffling a bit. 

He jumped when he heard his name being called and he tried to convince the endermen to go but when a sword sliced through one of them Xisuma couldn't help the terror thar flooded his body. 

He sat frozen as he watched the enderman poof into bits of xp. His heart was thundering as tears continued dribbling down his cheeks. Of course the hermit couldn't have known but Xisuma felt so so hallow. He wish the enderman could of at least peacfully despawned.

When the hermit touched him he jumped. Of course he learned he could respawn but knowing the endermen didn't scared him. He could feel his breath coming quicker and he simply couldn't move anymore, there was shouting and when Xisuma finally was out of it, There was nothing but items scattered around him. 

"G..guys..?" He whispered gently, his body shook as he leaned against the side of the cave. He felt numb, a cold sweat forming as he carefully gathered their items into shulkers. He had killed four hermits in one day. Did he really deserve to be their admin?

Xisuma sighed, walking further into the cave to think. He sat in the dark abyss, the only light coming from the screens in front of him as he finally dug into his player code, something he was too afraid to do before. His body was pitch black again, no longer pretending even if he was mostly happy with how he looked, he definitely didn't deserve to wear that face right now. 

Xisuma bit his lip as he processed the code. He was supposed to be a neutral mob. He was supposed to be an enderman. Something messed up. Player and enderman code overlapped into something that was both and neither at the same time. He sighed. He wasn't even a hybrid, just a messy alien thing.

It was Cleo who found him. Although, she wasn't expexting to find the admin's helmetless figure, nor the way he was just two glowing purple orbs in the dim light.

Xisuma didn't see Cleo as a threat. They were both mobs, she wasn't agressive towards him. At least, his instincts told him that. He couldn't process things logically at this point. Cleo hugged him and finally, Xisuma relaxed.

Everything was gonna be okay, this zombie didn't hate him. Xisuma fell asleep in the cave with Cleo.

Cleo had carried Xisuma out, despite how much larger he was. Xisuma didn't expect to open his eyes to a crowd of his hermits staring at him. He felt his heart beat quicken but the sight of Cleo in the front calmed him.

"uh- Hello..?"

The amount of relieved sighs startled him a bit and the other hermits looked as defensive as he felt. His eyes trailed them carefully before he frowned.

"You guys know, don't you?" He didn't clarify himself but the slient nods made him sigh, this was the time he let them sit around him as he carefully explained why and what he was.

Xisuma couldn't be happier they took it so well, his tears now more light in hue as he cried. He wore his face proudly, he was Xisuma afterall, and he was their admin. Still, he carefully returned the helmet to his head and sighed.

Despite all the coding, the atmosphere definitely impacted his breathing still. He's figured he probably couldn't last more than a day or two without his helmet but that was okay. He felt better with it on anyway.

That's what Xisuma is and that's how his hermits discovered him, but that definitely isn't everything the hermits will learn about their dear admin.

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry but *screams*  
> i haven't uploaded in so long i have so many ideas but like.. no good times to sit and write them u kno?  
> anyway this is another origin fic (another, i know)  
> but i needed to write this so i don't have to explain what x is in hopefully my next series?   
> writing too series at once is a horrible idea btw do not recommend  
> feedback pls i'm still need to know what's good and what's bad  
> also yes x is an imposter


End file.
